<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the right to remain silent by blessedreylo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624770">the right to remain silent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo'>blessedreylo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detective Flip Zimmerman, Dirty Talk, Dominant Rey, F/M, Fingering, Flip x Rey, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mild Harrassment, Porn With Plot, Rey doesn't take any of his shit, Station Secretary/Administrator Rey Johnson, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Table Sex, Teasing, Wall Sex, Workplace Sex, flirty banter, hella pining, interrogation room sex, ok now for the sex tags, usually dominant flip but ho ho not this time, workplace sexism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Flip Zimmerman befriends the fiesty new administrator of the station, Rey Johnson. She's no nonsense, sharp as a tack and the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. But he sees how many unwanted advances she gets from the guys at the station, so he tries to be the friend she needs. But when he least expects it, he finds out she wants a lot more than his friendship after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey (Star Wars)/Flip Zimmerman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rey in the Adamverse</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the right to remain silent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>well...we knew this was about to happen. </p><p>i'm such a wh*re for flip zimmerman it was only a matter of time before I wrote a fic for him. this has been sitting in my docs for awhile and I only recently remember I had it so please enjoy!</p><p>any kudos and comments are appreciated, and you can also follow me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/blessedreylo">@blessedreylo</a> for more!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Flip’s first day meeting Rey Johnson at the station had started as any other day. He had busted through the front doors, mumbled a greeting to Gertrude at the front desk and made his way down to the lockers. He had spotted the beautiful young woman sitting with her ankles crossed, dressed in a pristine plaid dress with her purse in her lap. The caveman side of his brain couldn’t resist, sauntering up to her with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you lost, little lady? Officer Dameron over there can take down your statement if you’ve got something to report.” he drawls, wiggling the toothpick between his teeth. She slowly turns to look at him with an expressionless face and he can actually take in her beauty. Big bright eyes, a soft sloped nose, full pink lips...she was a vision.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m right where I’m supposed to be, thank you Detective.” she deadpans, returning her gaze forward. Huh, she’s a bit of a snarky one isn’t she. He’s about to retort when the door to the captains office opens up, Captain Rex standing with his typical wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Johnson, come on in. Let’s talk.” he states, guiding her into his office. She gives Flip one last look before shutting the door behind him. <em> Shit</em>, who was she and why was she meeting with the captain? He tries to shake her out of his head as she continues to stomp down the hallway to the lockers.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Gentleman.” Captain Rex calls out to the main room of the station. Officers and detectives are all scattered around the desks and chairs chatting amongst themselves, but quickly silence when the captain speaks. Flip turns around in his chair to pay attention, quickly taken aback when he sees the mysterious Miss Johnson standing off to the side. What the hell is she still doing here? “Settle down now. I want to introduce you all to Miss Rey Johnson. She will be taking over for Gertrude who will finally get to enjoy some much deserved retirement.”</p><p> </p><p>Polite applause echoes throughout the room as Gertrude can be seen waving and smiling. Flip looks back at Rey...<em>she’s </em> going to be the new secretary? His caveman brain smirks at the thought of being able to see her in various dresses and skirts everyday, watching her hold a pencil between her plush lips, maybe taking her behind the lockers and--</p><p> </p><p>“With that being said…” the captain continues. “Rey will be taking on several more important responsibilities than just being at the desk. She will manage the administrative needs of this station. Any of those needs you will bring to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can think of several needs to bring to her.” he can hear Officer Kallus mutter to a group of guys behind him. They burst out into immature chuckles and Flip has the need to turn and punch him square in the nose. His fist curls at his sides but makes no move to, hoping that Rey didn’t hear that.</p><p> </p><p>“And of course, I expect you all to welcome her with the respect she deserves. We’re very lucky to have her join the team.” the captain warns, surveying the room. “Anyway, back to work. And welcome to the force, Rey.” The room bursts into applause again before everything returns to normal, Flip turning back at his desk and trying to stay focused.</p><p> </p><p>“She sure is pretty, huh Zim?” Ron states from next to him. Flip just lets out a hmph and resumes his notes on the case he’s working on. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A few days later he’s walking back to his desk from lunch when he spots Rey walking towards him from the opposite direction. He’s hypnotized from the way her knee length skirt sways when she walks, a stack of papers pressed tightly against her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Detective Zimmerman...just the man I was looking for.” she states emphatically as they both stop in front of each other. He blinks in confusion, slightly aroused confusion nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” he smirks, putting his hands on his hips. “What can I do for you, sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>She chuckles politely for a moment (that in hindsight he realizes is sarcastic) before impolitely shoving the stack of papers from her chest to his. “I was going through the file room this morning and noticed just how many of your reports you leave unfinished. I need these done by the end of the day.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s gobsmacked, stuttering like a fish out of water before clearing his throat. “With all due respect, Miss Johnson. This kind of work may be better suited for someone of your… <em> administrative caliber</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>She scoffs in amusement, her eyebrows shooting up. “On the contrary, Detective Zimmerman. Surely I wouldn’t be able to complete these reports of how you subdued a bank robber with the same level of <em> observational finesse </em> as yourself.” she chuckles, clearly not backing down. When he fails to come up with something in time, she smirks and pats the stack of papers in his hands for confirmation. “I leave at 5:00pm, Detective. Better get started.” And with that she turns on her heel and saunters back down the hallway, Flip’s jaw unhinged as he fails to realize what just happened. Grumbling in frustration, he makes his way back to his desk as he curses under his breath, opening up the first file and getting started.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It’s 4:51pm when Flip drops the stacks of files on Rey’s desk with a dramatic thud, causing her to snap from her attention on her notebook to look up at him. She smirks at his sullen tired face, standing up to smooth out her skirt and gather up the papers. </p><p> </p><p>“Now that wasn’t so hard was it, hotshot?” she coos innocently, enjoying the way his jaw tightens. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, Miss Johnson.” he grits out. “Allow me to escort you back to the files room.” They begin walking in silence together, Flip stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walks in tandem with her clicking heels. “So…any plans for the evening?”</p><p> </p><p>“After a long day of being knees deep in unfinished files, unwanted advances and blatant sexism?” she quips in her sharp sarcasm he’s starting to get used to. “Perhaps a bottle of wine and a bubble bath is a good place to start.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles sheepishly at her remark, thinking of more deeply. Damn, is she really already having to deal with these assholes? To be fair, he’s one of these assholes, but he has a feeling she wouldn’t have confessed that if any of his actions had been unwanted or inappropriate. Even still, his mind traitorously flashes to images of her in a bubble bath, her skin smooth and slicked with soap, just barely covering her--</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright, Detective?” her sweet voice asks, taking him out of his stupor. He clears his throat and nods his head, continuing down the hall. He wants to know more about her, find out what’s going on in that pretty little head of hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I'm sorry to hear that. What made you want to work here?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Want </em> is a strong word, Detective.” she muses with a chuckle. “I came from a different precinct up in Portland where I was a detective.” His eyebrows shoot up in surprise, this beautiful petite thing an officer? “I can hear what you’re thinking, how could a small little girl like me be an officer? Get in line with the rest of the Portland Police Department who continued to undermine me. I had more closed cases than any other detective in the county.” She pauses to let out a deep sigh. “But then I was answering a call for a drive-by and got grazed with two bullets, one to my hip and the other on my knee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit.” he mutters, opening the door for her when they reach the file room. It’s dim albeit the creaky lights on the ceiling, the shelves of boxes shaded by the shadows. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it put me out of commission for awhile. When I thought I was ready to come back, the chief pulled me aside and told me <em>this ain't no place for a little lady like yourself</em> and said I was relieved of my duty. I’d never felt so...alone.” She pauses for a moment, Flip hoping she will continue as she reaches up to grab the box she needs. “I knew that another force would never take me on, so I used the skills I learned doing admin stuff when they wouldn’t let me out in the field and started applying everywhere. Captain Rex had heard about me and offered it to me on the spot with more responsibility than any woman in any precinct on the West Coast. Couldn’t turn it down.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Wow</em>…” he breathes as she finishes her task and turns to face him. She shrugs, wiping the dust off her hands to her skirt. “You’re incredible.” </p><p> </p><p>She chuckles, her dimples peeking out that makes Flip feel even more lost for her. “Thanks. I’m sorry I laid that all on you, I guess I’ve been kinda lonely since I started. The only time someone talks to me is when they’re trying to flirt with me. What I’d really just like is a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m your friend, Rey.” he blurts out without thinking. She looks up at him hopefully with a shy smile. “I can be...if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” she smiles. “I’d really like that.” </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks of being friends with Rey and he actually feels excited to go to work every day. Each morning he bursts through the station doors, greets Rey at the front desk with a smirk and a quirky greeting like “Top of the morning, Johnson” or “Look alive, Johnson”, which causes her to giggle and greet him back. Once in a while he brings her a cup of coffee, sighting that the barista gave him extra which he assumes she’ll soon suspect to be untrue. They occasionally run into each other throughout the day, Rey jokingly reprimanding him when he makes a mess of the evidence room and Flip letting her know that a stick of string cheese and an apple are not the makings of a well balanced lunch. </p><p> </p><p>If there is any flirting it's purely accidental from the comfort of their banter and his natural personality. He doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable, even when he sees some of the slimy officers try to make passes at her in the break room. He feels some kind of strong protectiveness over her, but he also knows that she can handle herself well so he doesn’t intervene. He can’t deny that he’s had a crush since he first saw her sitting outside the captain's office, but as he’s gotten to know her more over the last few weeks it’s getting harder to suppress. She’s just so fucking beautiful, the way she smiles at him and laughs at his jokes and reprimands him with a little smirk on her lips...he’s got it <em> bad</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Detective Zimmerman.” she states casually in front of his desk one afternoon. </p><p> </p><p>“Miss Johnson. What can I do you for?” he responds, mentally wincing at the possible innuendo. If she notices it too she doesn’t make it known, pursing her lips and crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you happen to know where they keep the ladder around here? I’m trying to get something in the supply closet but it’s at the very top where I can’t reach.”</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately not. But I’m happy to come over there and help. I’ve been told I’m very vertically inclined.” <em> Fuck, get a hold of yourself Zimmerman. Stop trying to come onto this girl -- fuck, damn these innuendos! </em></p><p> </p><p>She bites her lower lip in thought before nodding. “Yes, that would be very helpful. Thank you.” It’s quiet as she leads him to the supply closet on the far end of the station. She flicks on the dim light and points up to the box on the top shelf. She makes a show of turning around to reach for it on her tippy toes, making exaggerated groans in her attempts. Flip’s eyes nearly pop out of his head when he notices her ass in the tight pair of cigarette pants she’s wearing, wanting to bury his face in the supple skin. His fists clench around his sides when she turns around and sighs in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no use without that ladder.” she huffs, fanning her face. “Whew, all that has got me sweating!” She begins to peel off her cardigan and Flip makes a choked noise, revealing the thin camisole underneath that bears her collarbones and toned arms. She seems oblivious to his pained expression, so he quickly tries to distract himself by reaching up to grab the requested box, angling his hips to not reveal his half hard erection. His shirt rides up to expose a small sliver of his lower abdomen, and although he can’t see it he can feel Rey’s eyes zone in on that exact spot. He coughs as the box comes down in his hands before depositing it on the table next to them.</p><p> </p><p>“There you go, Rey.” he mutters, hoping that the darkness will also help shield his straining predicament. She slowly walks closer to him, her finger swiping across the top of the box. “Is there anything else I can do for ya?”</p><p> </p><p>She smiles sweetly, her arms coming up to lightly brush at his shoulders like she’s taking off some invisible dust. Her eyes seem to trail over the holster he wears over his plaid shirt and across his broad frame. “No that’s okay. I’m just so glad to have you around Flip, I love knowing that there’s <em> so much </em> you can do for me.” </p><p> </p><p>If he didn’t know any better he would think he hears seduction in her voice, the sweet sound causing him to stiffen in more ways than one. <em> She’s just being nice, you’re just friends, you don’t want to make her uncomfortable, even if you want to pick her up and fuck her against the wall while she screams out your name-- </em></p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Okay, well I gotta...go finish a report...I’ll see you later.” he stammers out, stepping around her to the door, refusing to acknowledge the look on her face as disappointment while he stomps back down the hallway. But not before turning into the bathroom, locking the door and taking a slightly longer break than usual.</p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>He tries to keep things normal between them, not wanting to ruin what they have as friends. He diagnoses that moment in the closet as her just being appreciative of his help and nothing more. She doesn’t talk to him for the rest of the day, quietly writing in her notebook and taking a few calls from where he can see. It’s nice to have a desk with a view of hers, not too close to be distracting and thankfully not with her fully facing him in case she catches him staring. A respectable friendly distance where he can keep an eye on her. He notices her talking unusually long with a dark haired man, the two of them laughing and standing closely to each other. Flip tries not to feel the pang of jealousy in his chest, he’s just going to walk to the break room to fill up his coffee...<em>that’s it</em>. He catches her eye and she lights up, gesturing to the man she’s been talking to.</p><p> </p><p>“Flip! Hey, I want you to meet someone.” she calls out excitedly. He grumbles and stuffs a hand in his pocket. “This is Finn Storm. Finn, this is Detective Flip Zimmerman.” The man holds out his hand and Flip takes it in a firm shake. He tries to squeeze his hand a little tighter than normal in an unspoken way to establish dominance.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Finn. I didn't know had a boyfriend.” he mutters, trying to maintain some semblance of normalcy. The two of them burst into laughter, sharing a knowing look with each other that has him even more confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not her boyfriend.” he laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just a friend. We went to school together and he’s who encouraged me to move here and take the job.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wow. That’s great.” <em> Geez, try not to look like you just found out you won the lottery, huh. "</em>Are you just here to visit?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish. Unfortunately I went out onto my front porch this morning to see that my mailbox had been demolished with some kind of bat or something. My neighbors had something similar a few weeks ago. Probably just some hooligans, but I thought I’d report it anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry.” Flip sighs. “I’ll send a patrol out to monitor the neighborhood at night for anything suspicious.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Really?” Finn says in surprise. He also see’s Rey’s eyes light up in equal astonishment. “That’s really nice of you, thanks man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, any friend of Rey’s is a friend of mine.” he says, glancing over to give her a shy smile. She offers one back, but there’s a hint of something else he can’t quite get a grasp on.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, speaking of…” Finn says, turning to Rey. “You gotta come over tonight and try my chicken pot pie recipe. I think I’ve finally perfected it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that sounds great. Count me in.” she smiles. Flip has quickly sensed he’s no longer needed for this conversation, but he quickly gets his address from Finn to pass along before giving him a polite goodbye. Looking over at Rey one more time, he gives her a solemn nod and walks to the break room.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>If he wasn’t doing his job, this would be creepy as fuck. Sitting in a dark unmarked police car in an unsuspecting neighborhood watching the house of the friend of the girl he has a massive crush on <em> while </em> she’s in said house having dinner? </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he would arrest himself too. </p><p> </p><p>But he said he was going to help Finn out, and what better way of seeing it done than doing it himself? And if he planned on it the night that Rey was going to be there, well that’s just a coincidence. He can see their figures sitting at the dinner table in front of the window, talking and laughing over that chicken pot pie he’d promised. </p><p> </p><p>Even from here he can see how beautiful she is, laughing with that bright smile as she gesticulates with her fork in her hand. Maybe one day he can buck up the courage to invite her over for dinner. He’d probably make her a nice meatloaf (the only thing he can cook) with some cheap wine (but not <em> too </em> cheap). He’d hope that the conversation and time together would go so well she’d even stay longer to watch a movie, maybe he would curl his arm around her shoulders and cuddle her close. And maybe, <em> just maybe</em>, he would kiss her goodnight and hope that they could do it again another time. He doubts she’s the kinda girl that would have sex on a first date, but he’d wait as long as she wanted if it meant that she wanted <em> him</em>. </p><p> </p><p>A sharp tapping on the driver side window takes him out of his stupor, he flinches and is ready to draw his gun when he sees her right there. Sliding down his window he looks up to see Rey holding a plate of chicken pot pie in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want you to go hungry.” she says softly, handing him the plate and fork. He nods, taking it and setting it on top of the dash.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>“You know you could’ve sent a rookie to do neighborhood surveillance.” she muses, crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk. He chuckles, shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>“I will, but I thought I’d at least take the first watch. You know, since I suggested it.”</p><p> </p><p>She nods, seemingly unconvinced. “Oh...is that the only reason you did?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighs, running a hand through his hair before looking up at her with very clear intent. “...<em>No</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Even in the dark, he can see Rey’s cheeks go slightly pink. She bites her lip as she twists her waist slowly back and forth. “What time are you taking off?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure yet. What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“The last bus leaves at 11, probably want to head out a little before that.”</p><p> </p><p>His protective nature jumps out before he can stop himself. “I’ll drive you home, Rey. I don’t like the idea of you taking the bus this late. Just...come find me when you’re ready to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Her lips part slightly in surprise, but then she composes herself and smiles. “Thank you, Flip.”</p><p> </p><p>She returns to the house and stays there for another half hour or so before Finn walks her to the porch. He hugs her goodbye, even offering Flip a wave from where he’s standing. Flip returns it as Rey climbs in the car and gives him her address, quickly taking off down the road. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish you’d had joined us instead of being outside.” she says softly.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugs, taking a moment to look at her in the passenger seat. “That’s okay. I wouldn’t want to intrude on your friend time.”</p><p> </p><p>She chuckles to herself. “Funny you say that, because we talked about you quite a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyebrows almost fly to his hairline. “<em>Really</em>? How so?” he smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“And there’s that famous Flip Zimmerman ego, right on time!” she laughs. “I was just telling him how nice you’ve been to me. He was kinda intimidated by you when he met you, but I assured him you’re just a big softie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rey…” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s true! You come across as this big scary macho man, but I’ve seen how your eyes light up when someone brings a stray kitten in the office.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was <em> one </em> time.” he laments with an unamused tone. She laughs at his embarrassment, hopefully not seeing the pink blush on his cheeks. She points him to the building up ahead and he pulls over to the curb and shuts off the engine as Rey unbuckles her seatbelt. They’re quiet for a moment as they sit there idly, Rey turning herself to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for taking me home. You didn’t have to, but I appreciate it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you. I mean, I know you can take care of yourself but I--”</p><p> </p><p>She pulls him into a kiss that he instantly melts into, his hand coming to cup the side of her neck as she moans softly against his lips. It ends much too soon, Rey looking down at her lap and biting her lip. His body is much too frozen to even attempt to pull her back in for another one. Maybe it was just a thank you kiss? Did she even like it? What does this mean? Before he can even ask or do anything, she reaches down to grab her bag before looking at Flip one more time.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Flip.” she whispers with a shy smile, getting out of the car and shutting it behind her. All it leaves him to do is sigh and run his hand through his hair. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>She’s not there when he walks in the next morning, which makes him feel uneasy. He can see her coat and purse at her desk so she’s definitely here, maybe she went to the restroom? He doesn’t wait for her to come back for fear of looking like a creep so he slumps over to his desk and begins taking out his work for the day. He’s been having to do a lot of paperwork lately, but he’s found himself not minding as much if it means getting to see Rey all day instead of being out in the field. His thoughts are interrupted when the captain walks up to his desk, Flip immediately standing up at attention as a sign of respect.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain.” he greets him stoically.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, Zimmerman. Listen, I need you and Stallworth to head downtown to get those witness statements from the Jefferson case. There’s about ten of them so it’s gonna pretty much take all day.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck</em>, he was going to try to speak to Rey today. His mind has been swimming since she kissed him, but she had left so fast he had no time to process what it meant. Did she have feelings for him? Was she just curious? Or did it solidify that she didn’t and now their friendship is ruined?</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Captain.” he nods, letting the captain walk away before slumping back in his chair. He can see Stallworth already trying to gather his shit for them to leave, but he lets him know he’ll be right back. His eyes don’t leave Rey as she stands over her desk shuffling some papers around. He’s got to at least say something for now, maybe invite her over so they can talk more--</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Detective.” Rey says with a smile. Her face gives nothing away, and it only makes him more anxious. </p><p> </p><p>“Look, Rey...I really need to talk to you about last night--”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s an important file for you.” she interrupts almost robotically, keeping the same smile. She hands him a thin manila folder with barely anything in it, Flip looking up at her confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey, I’m heading out on the field today. I don’t have time and we really need to talk--”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me.” she confirms, looking at him a little more intently. “You’ll want to read this before you go.” There’s an encrypted message in her eyes that has him nodding, turning around to go back to his desk and carefully opening the folder away prying eyes. There’s a single folded note and he tries not to open it like a maniac. There it is in her cute little handwriting:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Meet me in interrogation room #3 at 7pm tonight. We have a lot to discuss. -R </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He smirks to himself, an imperceptible shake of his head. His girl and her sneaky ways. He tries to look over to her but she’s helping to direct an older woman that just walked in. He grabs his badge, gun and keys, nudging Stallworth so they can head out. The sooner he can get out of here, the sooner he can come back and find out just what this gorgeous enigma of a woman wants with him. </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>He makes his way into the empty station a minute after seven, making sure to lock the front door behind him before making his way down the dark hallway over to the interrogation rooms. His palms are clammy with anticipation, he has no idea what is going to come of this. Does she actually just want to talk to him or is there more? <em> God </em>, he really hopes there's more. He had jacked off to the thought of her (not the first time and not a fact he’s proud of) after she kissed him last night, and he’s been half hard since reading her note. He lets out a sigh with his hand on the doorknob, opening it up to reveal her.</p><p> </p><p>She’s sitting on top of the desk with her legs crossed, the singular light fixture above her head casting her in a bright light. She turns her head to look at him, her eyes and smile wide to match as she puts the book in her hand down.</p><p> </p><p>“You made it. Have a seat, Detective.” she says sweetly, motioning to the chair in front of where she’s sitting on the desk. He silently obliges, leaning back in the chair as he rests his hand on the arms of the chair and spreading his legs out comfortably. She looks beautiful in a simple green dress, the bodice framing her waist before the skirt flares out to the tops of her knees. </p><p> </p><p>“What can I do for you, Miss Johnson?” he asks as casually as possible. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m afraid that’s the thing. I must talk to you about all the things you <em> haven’t </em> done for me.” she replies sweetly, a visible pout on her pink lips. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you--” he begins before she’s leaning forward mere inches from his face, her hands balancing her on the armrests of his chair. Before he can even register it, he hears the familiar clicks of handcuffs tightening, looking down to see that she’s managed to wrap them around each of his wrists to secure him to the chair. He fights for a moment to tug on them but it’s no use, Rey looking on with a satisfied smirk. “<em>Rey</em>, what the hell--”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re usually <em> the man </em> around here, but tonight I’m in charge. Got it?” her voice is sultry and he can’t tell if she’s 100% serious. Is she gonna pull some dominatrix shit on him?</p><p> </p><p>“Rey, I--” he begins, but the glare in her eyes quickly shuts him up. She nods approvingly with a smirk when his lips form a tight line.</p><p> </p><p>“When I met you, I saw the danger in your eyes. I wanted that danger, chased it. I tried at least...putting on my best outfits, coming over to flirt with you any chance I got, that day in the closet. But...<em>nothing</em>. Not even one dirty stare or touch. I was resigned to think that the almighty Flip Zimmerman was just not interested in me--”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, <em> baby</em>, please. I was, I <em> am</em>. I think about you all the time. I’ve wanted you since I met you.” he grits out, struggling on the restraints. “But...I thought you were just being nice. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, especially when all those sleazeballs keep making passes at you.”</p><p> </p><p>“So all this time, you were just being a gentleman?” she asks, a slow drawl to her voice. He nods quickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. She leans over again to put her hands over his cuffed ones. “I don’t want a gentleman, Flip Zimmerman.” she whispers, leaning further to close the gap between their lips. She feels him struggle to get closer, the need to use his restrained hands. She hums against him, running a hand through his hair as he opens his mouth to her. The kiss is messy and frenzied, Flip’s heart pounding as he struggles against the cuffs. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Please</em>, baby. Let me out of these things and let me fuck you real good.” he murmurs against her lips. She chuckles and breaks away, Flip letting out an involuntary whimper. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so.” she smirks, standing up from the desk and slowly working the buttons of her dress. “I don’t think you’ve been a very good boy, Flip. So you’re going to have to prove it to me. Prove to me that you’ll fuck me like I deserve.”</p><p> </p><p>His mind is swimming as he watches her undress, unable to touch her. He’s always been the dominant in his sexual experiences, but having to submit to this insanely perfect woman does something to his cock as it strains against his jeans. He would do anything to please her, even if it means submitting to her like he’s never done before. </p><p> </p><p>The next thing he knows she’s left in nothing but a white lace bra, matching panties and the heels she’s been wearing. Her body is even more perfect than he imagined, smooth and pale with the occasional smattering of freckles. </p><p> </p><p>Her pert little tits look delectable under the flimsy bra, a small trail of hair down the middle of her cunt under the panties. She sits on the edge of the table, keeping her dark eyes on him as she moves her panties to the side to reveal her glistening cunt. He spasms against the restraints, desperate to touch, kiss, and lick her there.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you tell me how good you’d fuck me?” she teases. “Just so I can see if you’re worthy of getting out of those cuffs.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>...I would suck bruises into those pretty little tits of yours. I can already tell how sweet your nipples would taste.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you mean these?” she smirks, pulling one cup down to reveal a rosy nipple. His breath hitches in his throat as one of her fingers tease at it, her eye contact never breaking from his. She leans over just enough for him to lean forward and take it into his mouth, sucking and licking it as he looks up at her. She moans, her chest heaving as his teeth graze her skin. It doesn’t last nearly long enough before she pushes him back and tucks her breast back into the bra. “That seems like a good start. What else, Detective?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would tease the hell out of that pretty little pussy. I wanna lick you up and taste how sweet you are. I’d suck on your clit while I fuck you with my fingers to get you ready to take my big cock. I’d fuck you so hard I’d have you screaming my name loud enough for everyone in a five mile radius to hear. Then you’d know how much I’ve wanted this, and how it’ll only ever be <em> you</em>.” All while he’s talking, she gently swirls her fingers across her cunt, gathering the wetness to rub around her clit before dipping two fingers in her entrance. She pumps herself slowly as he watches, his jaw slack as he’s entranced by her. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of her fingering herself while Flip mutters how beautiful she is, how good her pussy is going to feel around his cock, how much he wants to taste her, she pulls out and holds her two glistening fingers in front of him. He wastes no time sucking them into his mouth, a moan escaping both of them as his tongue swirls around her fingers. She pops them out with a smirk, pulling herself even closer to him until her cunt is nearly in perfect alignment with his face. He looks up at her with wide wanton eyes, her little smirk and flick of her eyes giving him the permission he needs to carry out his promise. He bends as far as the cuffs will allow him, kissing and licking her with everything he has. Her fingers are embedded in his hair, guiding him and keeping pressed at her center. Her little whines as his tongue darts in and out of her are music to his ears, Flip desperate to feel how tight she is even if his fingers can't.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes, you're so good at that, baby." she whispers, her voice strained as her hips meet his mouth. He feels her getting closer and closer, the hardness of his cock ready to rip a hole through his jeans before she pushes him back in his chair with a heel to his shoulder. Desperate for her taste, his tongue darts out to swirl around his lips, savoring her essence for as long as possible. Her pretty cheeks are flushed pink, her chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath. Her semblance of control is near it's end, he figures it's just as torturous to keep him restrained for him as it is for her. </p><p> </p><p>She pulls her panties off before hopping off the desk and into his lap as Flip squirms underneath her. Her hips begin to rock back and forth over his impossibly hard cock, Flip leaning over to suck and kiss at her throat. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve touched myself to the thought of you.” she whispers into his throat before placing a kiss on his skin. “I’ve thought about you for so long, wondered what it would be like to kiss you, to feel your hands on me as you whisper dirty things in my ear. I didn’t think you liked me like that…” Her voice cracks a little, and he pauses to look up at her with knitted brows. The energy has shifted slightly, and he’s starting to see just how soft and young she is. As if there was any way that he wouldn’t want this beautiful woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey...how could you think I didn’t want you? I’ve done everything to be close to you, to just here you laugh or see you smile. I thought that you wouldn’t like me coming onto you, so I was okay with just being your friend. But I want more...a lot more. Let me outta these things and I'll prove it to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>…” she breathes, taking him by the back of the head and kissing him. It’s a messy and passionate kiss, their tongues dancing and lips sliding as Rey’s hips continue to grind into his lap. Flip doesn’t realize why she takes her hand out of his hair until he feels the first cuff fall of his wrist, Rey taking the key from her bra and freeing him. “I want you to fuck me, Flip. I want it, I want you.”</p><p> </p><p>The first thing he does with his new found freedom is scoop her up from behind her thighs and sit her back on the table. He plunges two fingers into her cunt and she bucks her hips as she moans out. Flip manages to work at his belt with one hand, dropping his jeans and boxers to let his aching cock spring free. Rey’s eyes go wide as she watches him stroke it, still pounding his fingers deep inside her. </p><p> </p><p>“Look what you did to me, baby.” he mutters. “Do you want me to fuck you with my big cock, even after the way you teased me?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>, Flip. <em> Please</em>, please fuck me…” she moans, grabbing him by the nape of his neck to suck at his pulse point. He takes his fingers out of her, only to immediately begin grinding his cock against her cunt. “Yes, fuck me please. I’m cleared and I’ve been taking the pill…”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck…yeah me too.” he groans, taking one of her breasts and kneading it with his hand. He picks her up again, laying her bent over and face down on the cold metal table. She moans as he squeezes her ass with one hand, pumping his cock slowly with the other before notching the head at her entrance. He slowly pushes himself inside her warm wet cunt and it's the closest thing he’s ever had to a religious experience. Her sweet little moans fill the otherwise silent room, both of them gasping when he reaches the hilt. “You’re perfect, baby. So tight and warm. I promise I’ll go slow.” he mutters as he kisses her shoulder sloppily. She hums against the table, bucking her hips to encourage his movement. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>No</em>. I won’t break, Flip. Fuck me like you said you would. I want you to make me scream.” she mutters, spreading her legs even wider and pushing herself into him. He’s completely draped over her as he groans into her back of her neck, nipping as if marking his territory. </p><p> </p><p>He sets a brutal pace to the point that the table starts to creak beneath them. Rey’s tits bounce from the force of his thrusts, Flip’s teeth bared in an animalistic growl.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, you’re so perfect, baby. So wet, so tight, exactly how I imagined it. I can’t believe you teased me, I could’ve been fucking this perfect cunt all this time. But now, you’re going to be begging to come on my cock every night. I might even take you in that fucking supply closet as payback for your little stunt. Would you like that, sweetheart? Let the whole station hear you scream my name as I fuck you?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>, yes. Fuck, Flip, don’t stop. <em> Please</em>.” she begs with a whisper, her blunt nails digging into the edge of the table. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t even let me take off my holster or flannel, baby. Were you that desperate for my cock? While you’re here in next to nothing letting me fuck you on this table? Poor needy little thing. I’ll make sure you never go without my cock again. You hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! <em> Fuck</em>, I want you again and again. Always.” Her thoughts are muddled and broken up as she gets closer and closer to her climax. Wanting to see her pretty face when she comes, Flip picks her up, turns her to face him, lets her wrap her legs around his waist and presses her against the wall before he continues to rut into her. She moans in approval, her eyes rolled back in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this what you wanted, princess? You wanted me to fuck you hard? Make you scream? Scream my name, baby. I need to hear you when you come on my cock.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. <em> Yes</em>, Flip, I’m so close. Please, <em> please</em>…” she whispers, screaming out his name just as she promised when her cunt begins to flutter around him. He digs fingertip shaped bruises into her ass as he fucks up into her, groaning and swearing and calling out her name until he comes the hardest he ever has. He pounds into her a few extra times before he stutters with relief, leaving sloppy wet kisses along her chest and neck before making his way back up to her lips. She tastes sweet and a little salty as her tongue slowly ravages his mouth, Flip carrying her back and setting her gently on the table. </p><p> </p><p>He clears his throat. “That was--”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yeah</em>.” she breathes, a soft smile on her swollen lips. They’re silent for a few minutes as she just holds him, Flip petting her hair as he tries to calm his breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never been cuffed before.” he chuckles quietly, Rey pulling away to look up at him with amusement. “You’ll quickly learn that I like to be in control, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>“And <em> you’ll </em> quickly learn that so do I.” she quips back, pulling him down for a kiss. “So...I guess we’ll have to take turns.” </p><p> </p><p>He rubs his nose against her cheek, his breath hot on her skin. “You really are something.”</p><p> </p><p>She smirks. “You have no idea, hotshot.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>